happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Player Characters
Non-Player Characters, better known as NPCs, are non-playable versions of Happy Wheels characters. They are available in the Level Editor, found in the "Characters" tab of the Special Items section. NPCs have blood, gore and sounds just like the regular characters, and several can be used in one level, however, they cannot be controlled like playable characters. Currently, every playable character is included as an NPC, with all Irresponsible Dad's, Moped Couple's, Santa Claus's and Irresponsible Mom's riders considered separate characters. Due to their more complicated make-up, NPCs have the 2nd highest shape/art count than any other object. The shape count of a single NPC is 24 shapes while the art count is 10. As of now, there are 16 NPCs (pictured below the infobox). Submissions for NPCs were opened as soon as the regular NPCs became available, and the first seven characters were released to the public in a .zip file (see Custom Non Playable Characters). So far, no user-submitted NPC's have been added to the level editor and Jim Bonacci has not commented on whether or not there will be any user-submitted NPCs, or any NPCs that aren't also playable characters. During the time the 'Mailman' character was accidentally released, he was only available as an NPC. It later turned out that 'Mailman' was actually the Indiana Jones based character, Explorer Guy. Jim said that he would make an NPC of himself sometime, but has not got around to doing so. Options NPCs have relatively more options than other special items. Players may adjust the character's limb joints, including their arms, legs, elbows, knees, and necks, by either using the sliders to adjust the angles or by double clicking on them and clicking and dragging the limbs to the desired pose. NPCs can be flipped horizontally, set to sleeping, and interactivity is adjustable. They can also be set to "hold pose", which, as the name suggests, has the character hold their pose instead of simply going limp during the level. Custom NPCs Main article: Custom Non Playable Characters Many people make their own NPCs to be original. Many of these NPCs share the same art style as Jim, and are used in their levels. Many level designers make lots of importable NPCs for others to use, like a knight, an athlete, a ninja, or even zombies. Glitches *An NPC cannot die when they get ripped in half or get their pelvis crushed, even 5 seconds after the occurrence. They will only die if they get stabbed in the head or if their head or body burst. *When you click on a Segway Guy NPC or make him transparent, you can see Wheelchair Guy's torso inside. **This may be because Segway guy was constructed around Wheelchair Guy's body. *If you position an NPC to to have their legs spread apart and their arms straight over their heads and have them hold their pose, any character but medium and large characters will start to move backwards by dragging their front leg towards them and lifting their back leg away from them. Trivia *NPCs have the most toggle options in the game. *The baby boy of Irresponsible Mom does not have a mouth or shadowing on his lip and under his nose. This might have been an error. *NPCs cannot expand their fingers like playable characters can. *NPCs contain more blood than playable characters. *NPCs take up the second most shapes in the level editor out of all objects, behind the chain with a link count of 25 or more. *Obese NPCs like Effective Shopper of Santa Claus have a different physical torso shape compared to their playable counterpart. *Though NPCs do not have an opacity option, you may change their opacity by setting the (uninteractive) non-player character as a group and changing the group's opacity. *As each NPC contains the same limb structure, all of them have the same shape count regardless of size. *Unlike playable characters, NPCs are incapable of having their feet broken off their lower legs. This also means that NPCs will never say their voice 1 and 2 speech as they require one of their feet broken. **Also unlike playable characters, they lack intestines, spines, and tendons, possibly to reduce the amount of shapes a NPC uses. *Segway Guy, Irresponsible Dad, Explorer Guy, Santa Claus, Pogostick Man, Irresponsible Mom, and Helicopter Man NPCs do not wear their headgear. *Walking NPCs can be made with a walking mechanism. This can be done by placing a circle in between the characters legs, placing a rectangle through the characters body, and two other smaller circles off to the side. *There use to be a glitch where if you typed anything other than a number into the limb rotation values, the limb would disappear upon testing. *NPCs have the shortest category in the level editor, along with Buildings and Building Blocks. Video Category:Special Items Category:Level Editor Category:2011 Category:Characters Category:Leaked Characters Category:2012 Category:Medium Characters Category:Large Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Breakable Items Category:2013 Category:Wheelchair Guy Category:Segway Guy Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:Effective Shopper Category:Moped Couple Category:Lawnmower Man Category:Explorer Guy Category:Santa Claus Category:Pogostick Man Category:Irresponsible Mom Category:Helicopter Man